fineasziferbfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Kolejka: Musical
|premieramiedzynarodowa= }} Fineasz i Ferb postanawiają odtworzyć dzień budowy kolejki w musicalu, aby móc lepiej go zapamiętać. Rolę piosenek w musicalu pełnią powiedzonka bohaterów. Tymczasem Dundersztyc ponownie próbuje podbić Okręg Trzech Stanów przy pomocy wielkiego magnesu i cyn-folii. Tym razem, różnica jest taka, że w orginalnej Kolejce używa "Powiększacza", a w tym odcinku "Powiększatora". Różnica obejmuje tylko nazwy. Fabuła Fineasz z Ferbem decydują się zbudować kolejkę drugi raz. Najpierw Fineasz po mowie wstępnej do Ferba, śpiewa piosenkę "Hej Ferb". Potem Fretka ustala z mamą, że ona rządzi i idzie rozmawiać ze Stefą przez telefon. Ta mówi jej, że ma świetny widok z okna na jej dom i Fineasz i Ferb budują kolejkę. Fretka krzyczy na chłopców i mówi im, że dostaną lanie, i Fretka, Stefa i Jenny śpiewają "Po was i już!". Kiedy dziewczyny kończą piosenkę, spotykają Izabellę. Dziewczyna udaje się do ogrodu, gdzie odtwarza piosenkę "Co robicie?". Przechodzimy do kryjówki Pepe. Dziobak dowiaduje się tam, że Dundersztyc po raz drugi próbuje odwrócić bieg Ziemi. Kiedy udaje się na misję, Monogram chce zaśpiewać piosenkę "Cały świat mój od lat to ten prostokątny ekran", lecz Carl wyłącza mu światło. Meżczyzna nie chce próbować zaśpiewać piosenki po raz drugi, gdyż magia prysła. Utwory Hej Ferb (Wiem co będziemy robić dziś) Po was i już! Co robicie? Cały świat mój od lat to ten prostokątny ekran Wierz mi! Czy ty nie jesteś ciut za młody na kolejkę? Dawniej w Gimelschtump Kolejka (piosenka) Carpe Diem Galeria Aby zobaczyć całą galerię kliknji tutaj Inne informacje *Kiedy Linda i Fretka idą do samochodu, za jednym z nich widoczne są dwie Fretki z odcinka Kwantowa opowieść, co oznacza, że dorosła Fretka nie cofneła się do pierwszego dnia wakacji, lecz do dnia Kolejki w musicalu. Jednak odcinek kończy się piosenką Carpe Diem, a nie prośbą Fretki, o naprawę werhikułu. *To trzeci raz kiedy wynalazek chłopców pojawia się ponownie. (Pierwszy-werhikuł czasu, odc. Wehikuł ambarasu i Kwantowa opowieść; drugi-pomniejszator, odc. Podróż do wnętrza Fretki 'był zamocowany w łodzi podwodnej' i Zabawa w chowanego.) *W piosence Kolejka wyraz twarzy Fineasza z dziecięcego, zmienia się na bardziej młodzieżowy i pewny siebie. *Piosenka Po was i już!, ma taki sam podkład muzyczny, co piosenka Co mam mu dać? i tak samo jak w niej występują Stefa i Jenny. *W kosmosie Fineasz i Ferb spotykają Hika, jednak on ma swój stary statek, a nie po tym jak został on naprawiony przez Ferba. *W orginalnej wersii Linda ma rację mówiąc "Łosie", jednak w naszej rację ma Fretka. *W orginalnej wersii piosenka Co robicie?, jest kierowana tylko do Fineasza, co widać po linii w której Izabella mówi "Wiesz że tak naprawdę nie obchodzi mnie Ferb, kiedy pytam: Co robice?". Jednak w naszej wersii, piosenka jest kierowana do obu chłopców. *Poprawne tumaczenie tytułu piosenki Wierz mi! to Mamo Spójrz! (jednak gdyby w ten sposób piosenka została przetłumaczona, nie rymowała by się). *Piosenka Po was i już! odnosi się do codziennego powiedzenia Fretki "Teraz macie przerąbane", lub "Teraz wpadliście po uszy". W orginalnej wersii codziennym powiedzonkiem Fretki jest "You're goin down!", tak też wygląda tytuł tej piosenki. *W jednej z linii piosenki Wierz mi! Fretka, mówi "Raz przeteleportowali mnie!", chociarz poprawne tłumaczenie to "Raz dali mi mózg Pepe". *Piosenka Carpe Diem łamie czwartą ścianę (cała jest kierowana bezpośrednio do widza). *Jak do tej pory, tylko w odcinku Muzyczno-klipowe odliczanie było więcej piosenek (11). W Kolejce jako Musicalu jest 9 piosenek. Kategoria:Odcinki muzyczne